I Wish
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Two days before Christmas,Yuri was in his Santa Claus costume, making the children of Lower Quarter happy. But then, Estelle came and she told him something he wasn't ready for.


**A/N:** _Hello! I wrote this little one shot for Christmas and I hope you'll like it :_)

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**I Wish…**

Snow was falling, making the Lower Quarter white. In his room, Yuri was wondering what he could do. Brave Vesperia didn't have a mission for a while, or rather, since he had been hurt because of a stupid move, Karol and Judith decided that he had to rest in his room. At first, he protested, but they used the big argument: "If you don't rest, we'll tell Estelle." And it was the best argument they could use against him, because they knew that he didn't want to bother Estelle, and especially to worry her.

He sighed, making Repede raise his head and he looked at his friend.

"What can I do, buddy?"

The dog yawned and Yuri sighed again.

"You don't help me, you know?"

Then, he stood up and decided to go outside. Having a rest didn't mean that he had to be in his room forever, right? So, he went in front of his wardrobe to take a cloak, because he wasn't unconscious – or he was pleased to think that – but, when he opened the wardrobe, his eyes caught something that he totally forgot: his Santa Claus costume. He got it thanks to Repede border game, he remembered. He didn't want to wear it at first, but then Estelle looked at him with a big smile, and big eyes, and said: "I want to seeeee!" so…It couldn't be helped. But now, it wasn't bad, he thought. When they all got their Christmas costume, they went around the world like that, and everyone had looked at them like they were strange creatures. It was funny, really.

Thinking about that, he had an idea. It was near of Christmas and, as always, Lower Quarter childs wouldn't see the Nobles' Santa Claus. Of course, that Santa Claus wasn't fair and didn't want poor child on his legs. But it was okay, now. He smiled. Yes, everything would be okay for them.

**O**

Snow continued to fall over them. Sat on the fountain, Santa Claus was talking with children. One was on his legs and they just talked of everything. Yuri couldn't ask them what they wanted for Christmas, like the Santa Claus of noblemen did, so he only asked them to tell him their dreams.

Under the beard he bought before coming, he smiled when he heard them telling that they wanted to become knights, or heroes, or have a family with the person they loved the most. Children were so innocent, so naïve that it was too cute. It remembered him of Estelle, on their journey. So, did that mean that Estelle was still a child back on the days? Perhaps.

"Ah, it's Estelle!"

Under his disguise, Yuri frowned and turned towards the newcomers. Estelle was in her Christmas costume too and held a big bag which seemed heavy. She came near of the fountain, tilted when she saw him – or rather Santa Claus – and opened the bag before giving to every child something. Yuri couldn't get what it was but he didn't care for now; it seemed that he wasn't the only one to have thought about the children of the Lower Quarter.

When the children left happily, the princess looked back to him and Yuri tried to avoid her eyes. She mustn't know who he was; otherwise, he would have to explain why he was here and especially why he didn't come to see her. And if she knew that he was hurt…But, unfortunately for him, she came near of him and, with a smile, she said:

"Thank you for the children. They told me that Santa Claus talked with them and cheered them up."

"Huh…You're welcome." He tried to say with a big voice, and it seemed to be good. She didn't seem to recognize him.

She sat beside him and he thought that he had to leave, but she talked again and he couldn't leave:

"I'm sure that he would appreciate it."

It was only a whisper, but he could still hear her. He frowned a little bit before looking at what she was looking: it was the direction of the inn.

"A problem?" He couldn't help but asked.

"Huh?" She startled, and after shaking her head, she answered: "No, not really."

"Not really?" He continued.

_Crap! I want to leave but I search to make her talk._

"A-Ah, it's not something I can't tell to an unknown…"

"Is that so important that you can't tell anyone? If not, you can tell to everyone, right?" He sighed.

"Important…? I don't know if it's important or not…I mean…Huh."

She seemed really hesitant. _Stop here, I have to leave before she talks again. If she notices me…_

"I'm in love with…Someone."

Yuri didn't make a move. Now, that was interesting! So, the little princess was in love, huh? With who? Probably Flynn, as he was his knight. Plus, she began the journey because of him, right? He was excited, but inside, he couldn't prevent panging.

"Is it the Commandant?" He asked, trying to not betray himself.

She looked at him in horror, as he said something really bad.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Flynn is only a good friend. But I met him thanks to him…"

He frowned. What? So, it was another knight? He didn't know who it was, but he had to be great if Estelle fell in love with him. Or he hoped so.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you with my talk. I wish I can tell him, it would be better for everyone."

"Then, tell him."

"It's not so easy."

"I don't know. But if you really want to say it, say it. It's bad to keep things for yourself."

She looked at him and tilted. Then, with a little smile, she said:

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

Then, she stood up, bowed and left him alone. Yuri sighed. A little bit more and he was discovered. But then, it was an interesting event: Estelle was in love with someone and wanted to tell him. If he could help her, he would do it, but as for her, he wasn't here, he couldn't.

There was only one way.

* * *

When the window opened and the cold came into his room, Flynn didn't raise his head. He didn't need as he perfectly knew who the person who didn't want to use a door was.

"Yuri, next time, use the door."

"Yeah yeah, you already told it."

Flynn sighed and stopped what he did before turning towards his best friend. He frowned when he saw Yuri.

"Could you explain me why you're in Santa Claus costume, Yuri?"

"Huh?" Then, he looked at himself and said, scratching his head. "Crap, I totally forget." Then, he looked back to his friend. "I just wanted to please the children in the Lower Quarter."

"I see…But it didn't explain why you're here dressed like that."

"What? You're not happy to see Santa Claus? He just wanted to know what you want for Christmas, bad boy." He replied, sitting down on the ledge.

Wind passed through and Flynn sighed again.

"Please, close that window."

"No, I will leave soon."

"Yuri!" Then, seeing that talking was doing nothing, the Commandant asked: "Why are you here?"

Yuri turned towards him, seriously, and Flynn wondered what happened. When Yuri was serious, it wasn't a good thing.

"I need your help. Or rather, I ask you a favor."

"A favor?" He repeated, frowning a little bit.

"Yeah." He stood up and approached his friend before continued: "I met Estelle today. Or rather, Santa Claus met Estelle."

"Santa Claus met…Huh? She saw you in this costume?"

"Yeah, but she didn't recognize me. It's not the point."

_She didn't recognize him? It's strange, given she told me…Oh. Ooooh! It's interesting._

"What's the favor?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"She told me…No, she told Santa Claus that she was in love with someone."

"Yes, and?" Flynn continued, smiling slyly.

"It seems that is a knight of yours. You need to keep a close eye on them. We don't know what they could do to her."

Flynn frowned but his smile became bigger. _Yuri, Yuri, Yuri…What can I do of you? You're too dense. _

"Are you jealous?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?" Flynn repeated, patiently.

"No way! Why shall I be?"

"You are jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are not."

"The hell! I tell you I am!" Silence surrounded them and Flynn couldn't help but laugh. "Wait! It's not what you believe!"

"Sure." Flynn replied, still laughing.

He could hear Yuri grumbled from frustration and he stopped laughing. Tears were falling of his eyes, while Yuri was angry.

"Anyway! You have to protect her."

"Sure, I'll protect her of every man who will try to take her from you."

"I told you that…"

"You're not jealous, yes." Flynn cut. "Yuri, seriously, don't worry for her. I know with who she is in love. He is a good man."

"Oh…I see…"

His best friend seemed really sad in the moment and Flynn felt sad for him too.

"Don't worry, if he tries something, I'll give him to you."

"Hmpf."

Yuri didn't seem convinced and the Commandant smiled. Christmas, this year, promised to be _very very interesting._

* * *

Christmas' party at the Castle was always something beautiful, but this time, Estelle wasn't really happy. To tell the truth, she was half glad and half afraid. She took her decision when she saw Santa Claus – No, Yuri – in the Lower Quarter. She tried to tell him but it was more difficult than she thought, even in his costume. And he didn't seem to understand. She sighed. Why did she is in the castle when she could make Christmas with Yuri? Why did Yuri hate nobles? Oh, she knew why, and she could understand, but it was a pity that it prevented him to come here tonight.

She wanted to see here, to be by his side. But she couldn't leave, especially because the Council members looking at her, verifying that she wasn't leaving her duties.

"Estellise."

She turned towards her cousin, the emperor-to-be, Ioder, and smiled to him.

"Merry Christmas." She said while bowing.

"Merry Christmas." He replied, bowing back.

It was strange to think that Ioder was going to be the next emperor; not because she didn't trust him, on the contrary, she knew he would be a good emperor; but because she knew since they were child. He was more like a big brother than her cousin.

"I hope you are enjoying the party." She declared, and he smiled before answering:

"It is me who have to ask it, no?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't seem to enjoy the party." He continued.

"Of course I'm enjoying it."

But Ioder didn't seem convinced at all, and he continued:

"I guess that your heart is not with us now, is it?"

The princess opened her mouth but closed it quickly. Did Ioder know about her feelings? What did he think about it?

"Well…"

"I heard there was a vigilante who was back in town a week ago, and I am wondering why you are still here when you just want to be with him."

"Ioder…"

"Go. I will take care of Flynn and the Council."

Estelle's eyes wide opened and she hugged quickly his cousin before leaving the castle the faster she could. Outside, the wind was really cold, and the snow still fell on the ground. But she didn't mind. Her feet were wet because of the snow, her face became red because of the harsh cold and her run, but still, she continued until the Lower Quarter.

She came near of the inn, where there was a lot of noise; probably because Lower Quarter habitants did Christmas here; and then, she saw Repede going down the stairs.

"Repede! Where is Yuri?"

The dog yawned and looked at the stairs before entering the inn quickly. She took a big breath and she began to go up, until she saw the swordsman in the bottom.

"Yuri!" She exclaimed before hugging him.

"Estelle? What the…Wait, you're cold!"

She looked at him and made a little smile, noticing that he was probably true, but she didn't really care. Deep inside herself, she was warm.

"I must tell you something really important!" She declared, trying to be the more confident possible.

"Can it wait later? You're cold, you need to come back at the castle."

"No! It's now or never."

She saw the man frowning and then, he pushed her in his room. After, he closed his door and made her sit down on his bed, before giving her a cloak.

"Here. Don't catch a cold, or Flynn will kill me."

Estelle chuckled; even if her heart was beating faster than ever because of what she was going to say. Could she do it? She promised to do it but now that she was with Yuri, she wondered if it was okay. She wouldn't judge her feelings, even if the Council wouldn't be happy at all of that, but she was afraid that the swordsman wouldn't return the feelings. What would she do then? No, it wasn't the time to think about it. It was now or never!

"So, what's the problem?" Yuri asked, sitting beside her.

The young princess opened her mouth before closed it and opened it again:

"Do you remember of what I told you two days ago?"

"What you told me two days ago…?" He repeated and then, he answered: "What are you saying? I didn't meet you two days ago. I only came back today."

Estelle tilted before saying:

"Huh? But you were at the fountain in Santa Claus costume, weren't you?"

He looked at her and she saw her face gone pale. Was there a problem?

"So you knew it was me?" He said carefully.

"Of course! Yuri, you wore the costume you won at Repede border games. In add, I could see your hairs. But I confess that it was fun to see that you were totally in your role."

"…Yeah…"

He didn't seem totally convinced.

"So, yeah, I remember what you told me. The fact that you're…in love."

She nodded.

"I decided to tell him today."

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"I didn't tell him. But I will soon."

"So, why are you here?" He asked, frowning.

Here. She was near of everything, near of knowing what he felt for her. She didn't know if it was a good thing to do it but he told her to not keep her feelings for her, right? If only he knew…

"Well…"

She played with her dress nervously before saying quickly:

"BecauseitsyouthatIlove."

There was a long moment of silence. Estelle didn't dare to look at him, and she thought that this silence wasn't something really good.

"_What!?_"

She could hear astonishment in his voice, something she wasn't waiting for.

"I…Err…I can understand if you don't know what answer, but…"

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were able to talk so fast!"

"Eh?"

She looked at him and their eyes met.

"I only understand "because" and "love". Sorry, I'm not accustomed to hear someone talking like that."

Estelle opened her mouth and closed it. She talked too fast? When she finally got the courage to tell him? What happened!?

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. So, what did you say?"

"I said that…If I'm here…It's because the one I love is…Well…Huh…"

"Okay, calm down."

She took a big breath. She could do it again! She knew it!

"I love you!" She almost shouted.

Silence surrounded them again and this time, she knew that the vigilante understood what she said. The silence was heavy, and she was wondering if she wasn't going to die before the answer came.

"Well huh…Thanks?"

"It…Wasn't what I really expected…" She whispered.

"I huh…Sorry. I don't really know what to answer…I didn't expect it. I thought you were in love with a knight and else, so…"

"How could I be in love with a knight when I only know Flynn?"

"Why not?"

She pouted a little and he patted her head. And now, what would they do? To her, it was clear that Yuri wasn't going to give her back her feelings, and she just wanted to be alone and cry.

"Well hum…I'm going back to the castle…" She finally said after a while.

Yuri didn't answer, like he was totally in his thoughts. She didn't try to repeat and left at once, leaving the cloak on the bed, feeling that her tears were going to fall. She didn't feel the cold against her face because she was too busy to try not thinking of what happened. That's why when she arrived near of the fountain, she was surprised when someone made her turn and kissed her.

At first, she wondered what happened and her eyes widened, but then, when she understood who it was and that she was going to answer to the kiss, their lips left apart. Their eyes met each other, and Estelle wondered if she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm sorry." Yuri said. "I…don't know why I…"

She frowned. He seemed a little bit confused, which was really surprising from him.

"Yu-Yuri?"

"Sorry."

She shook her head and, with a little smile, she took his hand and said:

"No, it's okay. I don't ask you to answer me back."

"'Don't answer you back?' What do you think I did just one minute ago?"

"Huh?"

"I'm really bad at all that kind of things. Flynn always tells me that I am dense and until he told me I was jealous, I didn't understand. But then you came and…Crap, I'm bad."

"No, it's…Thank you!"

Estelle could see red on Yuri's cheeks, something so rare that she couldn't help but laughed, and, when she finally calmed down, together, they entered the inn.

A Christmas' party outside the castle and beside the one she loved. It was the best Christmas she had.

* * *

Not so far of them, at the entrance of the Lower Quarter, Flynn was smiling. He came seeing if Lady Estellise was fine, and if Yuri wasn't too dense, but from what he saw, everything would be alright.

"Merry Christmas, Lady Estellise, Yuri."

* * *

_I hope that I wasn't too OoC :) I didn't know how Yuri would react after such confession but...I don't know, I imagine he would be like that XD_


End file.
